


If the world sees us

by LarytaDaftJustice



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarytaDaftJustice/pseuds/LarytaDaftJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAM Challenge - Give Life Back To Music</p><p>What is the most important thing to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the world sees us

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's really short, I'm sorry. And please don't hate me!

Guy-man lets go a sigh. He's looking at Thomas from the opposite side of the room. His friend is talking with a petite girl, the shadows of their earlier fight still darkening his gaze.  
They are in a crowded little flat, a friend's party. Guy-man doesn't really want to be here. He wants to be at home alone with Thomas, fixing their problems, instead of being in this stupid place, pretending that everything is fine.  
They haven't talked in a whole hour. Thomas's eyes searching for him from time to time, even if it looks like his gaze is traveling through the people in the middle of the room while they dance, like a casual thing, G-man knows him best and he's aware of how his eyes briefly fall over him before looking away.  
Guy turns his head and finds the glass door that leads to the balcony; he really needs to smoke right now. So he glares at Thomas one last time before getting out of there.  
Outside, the night is warm; the breeze is soft and caresses his hair gently. After 25 minutes, he has already smoked two cigarettes but for some reason he feels like lighting another one. The music from inside seems to melt and disappear while his thoughts become louder. The topic of their discussion just three hours ago keeps him worried. Thomas's last words resonating in his mind.

“If you're embarrassed about us, just say it out loud!”

He wasn't. That was not his problem at all. He was just worried. Worried about what their friends would think if they knew... So, when Thomas told him for the thousandth time that he didn't want to hide anymore, he felt lost. It was already difficult for him to think that Thomas's parents knew, even if they weren’t opposed to their relationship, you could easily see how uncomfortable they were with it. Apart from them, only one person knew the truth, an old friend, and from the moment he saw them together, he started to slowly slip away.  
That was the problem. How many friends would they lose over this? He didn't want to do it... They were fine with their secret until Thomas started wanting to say it out loud. And now, not telling everyone was destroying them.  
This matter was clouding their lives as much as their music. Every time they tried to compose something, it turned out sounding awful. As if their love for one another would be dying as much as their love for their art. And he was scared... Scared because his friend and the music they made together was his whole life.  
He sighs again and then a tune coming out of the flat catches his attention. It was one of their songs. He closes his eyes and listens to the lyrics that they've composed together. There, hiding between the words, was their love. The door behind him opens and closes again and he turns around to find Thomas staring.  
Their eyes meet and Guy suddenly understands... That it just doesn't matter. If their friends walk away because of this then it's fine! Because if there was someone with whom he couldn't live without, that was Thomas and nobody else. He steps closer to his friend… His boyfriend, and touches his hand gently.  
The taller one seems to see through Guy's gaze, understanding what's in his mind, and smiles. They remain in a silence full of their own music, staring at each other, and then without warning, Guy leans to kiss him. The world explodes in their heads, as if it would be their first kiss. Everything around them disappears except for their song.

\- Wait. What happens if someone sees us? – Thomas whispers and Guy-man shuts his mouth with another kiss.

\- I don't care, let the world see.


End file.
